Final Fantasy VIII Rookie SeeDs
by Kashigurl
Summary: Laura and Alix wake up to find themselves in their favourite game after a mysterious storm engulfs them... they find more "friends" along the way, meet up with their favourite charaters and start to get too attached to the game world.
1. Introductions

**Chapter one – Introductions**

Laura lay with her long chocolate brown hair flowing all around her and hanging off the side of her bed, it was almost down to her hips. She was five foot, four inches in height; she considers it to be small and often wished she could be taller. She has quite a slim build, with quite strong arms and legs; just right for her, not too strong she always says. Her intense brown eyes were hidden behind her eyelids as she breathed steadily in her sleep. Until something near he slumbering head disrupted her rest.

Laura forced her heavy eyelids open to find out where the annoying buzzing sound was coming from, she rolled over in her bed and fumbled around clumsily on her dressing table for the source of the buzzing. With the sudden realization that it was her mobile phone, Laura sat up and answered the call without looking at the screen to see who was calling.

"Hi Laura! Do you want to come down to mine today?"

"Oh, hi Alix…" Laura mumbled, "Yeah, that sounds great… What time is it?"

"It's quarter past eleven, I woke you up didn't i?"

"Yes…"

They both started laughing.

"So when should I come over?"

"Erm… whenever you ready"

"Okay, sounds good… I'll get some breaky and get ready and stuff and then I'll give you a ring to let you know I'm on my way"

"Okiely Dokiely… oh and Laura?"

"Yes…?"

"You can bring final fantasy 8 with you if you want!"

"How did I know that was coming, haha!"

"Hehe… okay see you soon"

The two said their goodbyes and Laura dragged herself out of bed and straight downstairs for breakfast. .

Half an hour later Laura was on her way to Alix's house with Final Fantasy 8 and the memory card that Alix and her had been using. She walked along pleasantly as the summer sunshine warmed and glowed cheerfully up in the perfect blue sky above her. She quickened her pace as the sun began to beat down on her. She arrived moments later an even before she could knock on the door, the door flung open and Alix appeared to greet her.

Alix had shoulder length bouncy chestnut coloured hair which was always straightened to perfection, what Laura envied most about her friend was her shining emerald eyes. Laura had always wanted green eyes but had been stuck with boring brown. Alix was always chirpy and bouncy no matter what the situation was and could always put a smile back on your face, probably because of the cheeky grin that seemed to be a part of Alix, never leaving her.

They ran straight upstairs to Alix's room, Alix leading the way after stealing the game staright out of her hand, Laura's prized possession, to play on their current favourite game. Laura chased her up the stairs almost sending herself straight back down them again.

"I was having Final Fantasy 8 withdrawls again Laura! Haha"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Well you have the game at home with you"

"I know, but I don't play on it because I want to complete it with you"

"You've completed it before though… it doesn't matter"

"Meh, So what lol"

"What kind of a word is meh…?"

The two girls quietened down as the game loaded up.

Laura chirped up, "Oh I remember now we where up to the bit where we are just about to meet Rinoa woo!"

"Hey, shh don't spoil it"

"Oops, sorry haha!"

They watched the cut scene of the dance at Balamb Garden. Laura sighed.

"I love Squall!"

Alix rolled her eyes, "I know Laura… this is about the five thousand, six hundred and forty second time you've told me"

"That's quite specific, Alix"

After a few hours of game play the two girls took a break, they were becoming increasingly hungry and tired.

Later that day the two sixteen year olds set off together for their karate class. They arrived quite early and their friend Danielle was already there so they pulled a seat up and began chatting as usual. They were the first people to arrive apart from Danielle which was usually the case. Then, ten minutes later, lee arrived and was walking to the changing rooms.

"Hi Lee" the three said in unison.

"Hi everyone!" Lees grin was bigger than Alix's but never as cheeky!

"I bet you he's in there for ages" Laura said to the other two.

"He always is… and they say us girls are bad!" Danielle replied.

They all laughed and started making jokes and conversation again. The foyer started filling up with karate students in white pyjama looking karate suits called gis. A rainbow sea of coloured belts swam through the room; yellows, greens, oranges etc… and also the boring dull colours as Laura thinks of them. Even though brown and black belts are the more senior belts, _it's still boring_ thought Laura tightening her worn black belt. Laura felt at home as familiar faces started flooding in. The first she noticed was John's, he bobbed towards them and sat down next to Laura. John's younger sister Sophie wasn't for behind chatting away to Catherine about nothing in particular. Then the Jack's, or as everyone called them Jack and Jill. Jill is the more random and crazy of the double act. They all went in and started practicing awaiting their session of karate.


	2. The Darkness

**Chapter 2 – The Darkness**

"Karate was great today, but I'm shattered" Laura moped along the path trailing behind Alix who was half skipping half running.

"I'm not, I'm never tired!" Alix bounced along the pavement happily.

"I know it's inhuman!"

"Hehehehehehehe!"

"Can we just stop on this bench for a while?"

"Okay!"

Laura slumped onto the seat and Alix perched herself on the back of the bench with her feet on the seat. She started staring into the sky.

"Heyyyyy? What happened to the sun?"

Laura looked up to find a thick, black cloud had moved over the once before clear blue sky and covered it quite suddenly while they had been walking.

"Hmm… looks like there's gonna' be a storm!"

Laura stared up for a while and noticed it was getting increasingly darker quite rapidly.

"Laura, maybe we should try and get home before it hits. It's come quite suddenly hasn't it…?"

"Yeah, you're right… and I know it's strange isn't it"

They stood up and started walking again.

"Bah… it's getting windy"

Alix held her hands out in front of her with her palms facing upwards.

"Yeah… and I can feel rain… Dammit!"

"Let's take the shortcut through the woods… it'll be quicker and least we'll be sheltered from the rain if it gets heavier"

The girls made there way through the forest stepping over branches and logs as the smaller, sharper branches would snag at their clothes. The chilly wind grabbed at the girls' skin and whistled through the trees making the leaves dance crazily. The two girls could hear the rain getting heavier, a loud constant tapping noise drumming on the trees and leaves which sheltered them above. The sky and their surroundings were as dark as the night but it was still only evening.

"What's going on?"

Laura asked, calling out into the darkness. The rain and wind were getting louder, stronger and heavier as the storm moved right over them.

"This is weird"

Alix had her arms outstretched to make sure she didn't bump into anything. A flash of lightening lit up the whole sky both the girls faces and the towering trees around them became mischievous as though they were leaning in towards them ready to leap at them at any moment. Just as quick as the flash of electricity had illuminated the surroundings, everything was in the sickening darkness once more… A massive clash of thunder closely followed and Laura felt Alix jump next to her, she could only just make her out in the dark standing beside her. Then, Alix's outline slowly faded away.

"Alix…?"

Laura called out into the hollowness.

"Alix!?"

Laura tried calling out for Alix once more but she couldn't find her voice.

The darkness seemed to be almost… alive… as it moved in closer, engulfing Laura, everything went deadly silent.

Across the other side of the town, Jen, a bubbly seventeen year old with shoulder length, funky, deep icy blue hair was sitting in her front room sinking into her red leather sofa, one of her deep hazel eyes was hidden under her long sweeping side fringe, the other was glued to the television, she was smashing buttons on her games controller mindlessly. A large ominous figure sat slumped on the floor gripping his games controller, he had short messy blonde hair with ruby red streaks. His pale blue eyes were concentrating hard on the television also.

Suddenly the lights flickered once, and then went off all together along with the television and the game they had been concentrating deeply on.

"Oh great a power cut"

"Clearly Jen…"

Axel dropped his control and moved over to the window. Jen watched his silhouette move across the room not daring to move from her spot on the sofa, something isn't right, she thought. With all the power off the storm outside became even more vigorous to the two friends inside. A bolt of lightening lit up the whole room, making Axel's figure standing at the window look scarily demonic. As soon as the room was in complete darkness again a fierce booming strike of thunder was heard. Burglar alarms and car alarms all along the street started blaring out into the dark. The darkness crept in right around Jen; it was like there was another presence there with them.

"

Axel can you fee-…"

Jen started but stopped, realising that all the alarms outside had suddenly gone off… the storm still raged outside, but somehow it seemed distant. The comfort of the sofa below her had disappeared as if she was floating.

_What is going on?_

"Jen… where did you………"

Axel trailed off and Jen noticed that also the sound of the storm was fading… until… there was nothing.


	3. New Surroundings

**Chapter 3 – New surroundings****  
**  
Laura was suddenly aware of something wet against her right leg, the distorted sound of a voice… maybe two voices started to fade in along with what sounded like gentle waves. Then she felt the water lap up against her leg again. Was she on a beach? The voices started becoming clear.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, I wonder where she came from…"

Laura started to make out two figures standing over her through the darkness and slowly the azure sky skewered through the blackness, filling Laura with a happy warmness. Laura slowly sat up, squinting from the sudden brightness. She was right, she was on a beach. The clear blue ocean met the cheerful sky in a blend of blue and the golden sand she sat on was glinting in the radiant sunlight. The two figures that were now staring, Laura realised were only children. They were maybe 11 or 12, one girl, one boy.

"Are you okay" The red haired boy asked.

"I'm fine"

Then Laura suddenly realised something, _Alix!?_ Laura jumped up and ran to the top of the beach and jumped into the dunes, the wiry grass scraping her legs as she ran. She could hear the two kids shouting after her, they faded into the distance as she ran into some lush green grass, calling out for Alix. She slowed down and throw herself down in the middle of the grass, sobbing.

"Where are you Alix!?"

She called out to the sky. Laura felt really alone, she had no idea where she was, what had happened and didn't know where to go. She didn't even have her chirpy best friend to cheer her up.

_I hope she's okay._

Meanwhile, Alix was quite close by dusting her self down and picking herself up off the forest floor. She looked up but the trees above where shading her from the sunlight and she could only see a little bit of blue sky poking through the trees.

"Laura!?"

Alix called out into the trees. The woods looked different to her. The trees seemed much taller… Alix started to make her way out of forest; she got to where she thought was the edge of the woods would be, to find that the trees went on much further.

_What's going on?_

She suddenly remembered the strange happenings last night. Questions and thoughts buzzed around Alix's head.

i_What was that strange storm… and how come Laura has disappeared? This is weird. Where am I? i_

Laura picked herself off the ground and looked all around her to decide where to go. Behind her was the beach she had just sprinted from she realised that she must have looked a bit of an idiot and was glad only those two kids had seen her. There were some spooky woods in front of her. They looked pretty big so she decided she wouldn't go in there. She could see a small town to her left it looked friendly so she headed that way.

_Maybe someone can help me there_…

Just then Laura heard something, someone running and shouting. She turned on her feet to the right to see Alix sprinting out of the woods, waving crazily and screaming at the top of her voice.

"LAURA! LAURA! I'M OVER HERE!"

Laura ran to her friend and they embraced for a second.

"Where are we? What happened?" Alix asked half excitedly, half anxiously.

"Alix, I have no idea! I'm glad you're okay! I just woke up on a beach and didn't know what to do, I Just panicked!"

"Yeah, I woke up in that forest… what was that weird darkness though, before we got here…"

"I think we should probably think about later. Let's just head over to that little town over there… maybe someone can help us"

"Yeah, good idea..."

They started walking towards the little seaside town.

Jen sat on a log with her head in her arms and sighed. She looked up and saw a small bird land in one of the towering trees that were all around her sheltering her from the summer sunshine. She stood up and went over to Axel who was lying just near the log and kicked his boot angrily.

"Would you just wake up!?"

Axel jumped and his eyes flickered open, he pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Finally! Look around... we are in a random forest. I've never been here in my life!"

Axel pulled himself up and looked around.

"Me neither, what the hell did we drink last night Jen?"

"Remember that storm last night… that's all I can remember and then darkness"

"Yeah… me too I could hear you calling my name but it faded away"

"Weird… anyway lets get out of hear this little forest is creeping me out."

"Okay let's go this way" Axel started walking off in one direction.

"Axel wait!" he stopped and turned around. "I think we should go that way."

She pointed in the opposite direction. Axel turned around and kept walking. Jen sighed and caught up with him.


	4. Laura are we dead?

**Chapter 4****– "Laura…Are we dead?"**

Jen pushed a large emerald leaf out of her way to expose a dry, cracked ground and a burning hot day beating down to the ground outside the forest. Axel trod on the exotic red flowers as he left the woods and emerged onto the harder ground. Jen stepped out feeling the heat immediately she shielded her eyes from the sun as they looked around for the next destination. The same light-brown, dry ground went on for miles around them, apart from one very strange shaped building. It wasn't too far away.

"I told you we should have went the other way"

"Oh shut up Jen lets just head towards that red thing"

Axel was indicating the odd building that was up ahead. Axel started walking, his right boot reached the floor and a small cloud of dust emerged from the ground, a large crunch was heard with every step. Jen soon tediously followed after him, feeling very thirsty, looking at the cracked ground made her throat feel even drier. She swallowed, and then sighed as she moped along behind Axel wishing she was back at home.

Alix had her cheeky grin back on her face again.

"This little town is really nice" Alix was saying as she examined the window of a shop.

Laura was looking at the shape of the buildings she could see from where she was standing.

"It seems kinda' familiar…" she said still looking around

"What do you mean?"

"Like I've been here before…"

They made their way across the town and past a dainty hotel. It suddenly dawned on Laura.

"Alix…"

"Yeah"

"This place… it looks like Balamb. From the game! From Final Fantasy Eight!"

"No way! OMG! Now that I think about it, it kinda' does"

"It can't be the real Balamb though that's would be impossible"

"Yeah, that would be so cool though…" Alix trailed off as her eye caught the same thing that her friend's jaw was hanging and eyes had gone completely glossy for.

"Laura?"

"Oh… My… Alix… It's him! It's Squall!"

Laura said almost in a squeaky whisper, unable to speak. She pointed towards the shop Alix had just been looking at. Alix stared in amazement. Squall, a tall handsome dark haired SeeD came walking towards the girls, following close behind was Zell, the tattoo on his face looked even better in person. He was chattering away to Selphie, a bouncy brown haired girl wearing all yellow, making her look very bright and happy. They walked right by Alix and Laura, squall accidentally bumping Laura's side without realising as he did so.

"Hey, you know what I really want right now… Yeah! A Hotdog!" Zell was saying as they passed.

The two girls were still staring in amazement. Selphie poked Squalls arm.

"Hey Squall that was really rude you just nearly knocked that girl over! You should say sorry"

She poked his arm again

"Whatever…"

Realising they were talking about her. Laura's cheeks filled a rosy colour. Alix finally found her voice again.

"Laura…? Are… we dead?"

"I don't know… but it's Squall! Oh my god!

"…and Zell!"

"Yeah! And Selphie!"

The two girls had forgotten how close the three SeeDs were and had been talking rather loudly. Squall eyed them suspiciously his hand ready on the handle of his Gunblade in case he needed it.

"How do you know our names?"

"Oh my god… is that really your Gunblade!"

Laura was getting increasingly excited! Squall looked really confused.

"Who are you?"

Laura reached out and touched squalls chest to make sure he was really there.

i_It's real… He's really here._ /i

Laura almost jumping on Squall gave him the biggest hug she could! She squeezed him tightly.

"Alix it's real! This is Balamb! And this is Squall! Oh My God!! I'm hugging Squall Leonheart!!" she screamed out.

Alix jumped up and down.  
"

Oh My God! This is just crazy Laura!"

Squall prized Laura off him and all three SeeDs had an extremely puzzled look on their face.

"Squall, lets take them to the Garden. Then we can find out who they are and stuff"

"Yeah… Come on! Your coming with us!"

Squall pushed both girls with each of his hands to make them move along the pavement.

Jen and Axel had been exposed to the boiling hot sunlight for well over an hour now, it might have been 2 hours, it was hard to tell as the pair had been walking endlessly for miles now. Their journey had been silent. Jen wiped the dripping sweat from her forehead and pushed her hair out of her eyes she was breathing quite deeply and couldn't help thinking about the water she had been craving for so long now. She pushed it to the back of her mind. Axel was flashing eyes of concern over at Jen every now and then. He could see she was dehydrating and needed water very soon. The building they were heading for looked much bigger now as they were closer, another half an hour and they would probably be there. Axel hoped Jen could make it a little bit longer without water. Jen starting gasping, her dry throat inhaling more dry air, She kept going, trying to ignore her desperation for water. She got a little bit slower but she kept walking, still gasping. She slowed down again. Axel concerned slowed down to her pace.

"Jen…?"

She took another two steps and stopped and fell to her knees with a thud. A cloud of dry dust spread out around the air where her knees had hit the ground. She clutched her throat and started half sobbing, half gasping. She tried to talk but her voice was all cracked.

"Ax..el.. waat..rr"

"I know… I know! Water…!"

Axel fell to his knees,

"We're nearly there just hang on Jen, they'll have water!"

He pointed to the red building. She tried to look up at it but Jen's vision was blurry and she could see was a red and grey blur where the building was. She turned back to Axel but could only just make out his blurry figure kneeling over her. Axels figure smudged into the bright blues of the clear sky. Axel looked down at Jen who was now in his arms. Her eyes flickered and closed.

"Jen!?"

Axel stood up, with Jen still in his arms and looked towards the big red building. Forgetting he also was feeling tired and extremely thirsty moments ago, Axel started running. The dry ground thudded beneath his boots. With Jen in his arms, he rushed towards the building as fast as he could.


	5. Phoenix Downs and Potions

**Chapter 5 – Phoenix Downs and Potions**

Jen's eyelids lifted slowly as blurred colours started to focus into surroundings; she was staring at a murky, metal ceiling. She slowly sat up and realised she was in some kind of prison cell.

f_How did I get here?_

The room was a dark grey metal colour, with no windows and one door, it was dimly lit. Axel was sitting propped against the wall in front of her, his tee-shirt was badly torn on his left side and a deep cut wound was showing through it. His own blood covered his clothes and he was breathing quite heavily, his eyes were closed.

"Axel…?"

Jen moved closer to Axel, she was sitting next to him against the wall, cringing at the site of his wound. Axel opened his eyes slowly.

"What happened to you, Axel?"

Jen asked gently, indicating his wound. Axel pulled himself into a more comfortable position. Suddenly, with a loud echoing clunk the door in front of the two friends opened, two large built men walked into the cell. One man was dressed in dark blue pants and a light blue shirt, he also wore a hat, the same shape as a police man's hat only it was a similar shade to his pants. The other man had on some sort of armour; it was dark blue and looked like it was made of metal. It also looked very heavy and uncomfortable to wear. His armour chunked as he walked into the room. He was carrying a metal tray with a pile of mushed up, gloopy food on it. He threw to the floor near to Jen, some of the mush splattered and hit Jen's leg.

_Who are these people?_

The man dressed in the shirt appeared to be a warden. He walked slowly towards Jen and grabbed a handful of her hair, using it to drag her to her feet. He stared menacingly at Jen with yellowed eyes his face centimetres away from Jen's. His face was scruffy and there was a thick scar starting from the right side of his nose down to the corner of his mouth. He threw Jen back down to the floor with some force and laughed, she landed on her right arm as she hit the hard metal floor painfully. Silent tears of pain rolled down her cheeks, she blinked them away and slowly tried to sit back up. The warden spoke to the man behind him in a gruff voice.

"I've got this… you can go…"

The guard nodded and left the room. The warden looked over his shoulder at the man and watched him leave the cell. Jen was still trying to sit back up and with the searing pain in her right arm it was proving quite difficult. He kicked Jen's side and she flew back against the wall with a loud thud. He moved back over to Jen and grabbed her by her hair again.

"Leave her alone!"

Axel shouted angrily. The guard let go of Jen's hair and turned his attention to Axel.

"What did you say!?"

The guard moved closer to Axel. While he was distracted Jen had managed to stand her self up, trying her best to ignore the excruciating pain in her right arm. The guard grabbed Axel's throat and tried to lift him by it, Axel was doing his best to resist. Jen noticed the metal tray with the food on it just near her foot and without giving it a second thought, picked it up and smacked it right over the back of the guards head. He immediately loosened his grip on Axel who fell straight to the floor. He shuffled out the way as the guard fell forwards and hit the metal floor, out cold. A small vial of red liquid fell out of the guard back pocket and hit the floor with a clunk. Axel pulled himself upright and leaned against the wall.

"Nice shot, Jen"

"Thanks"

Jen winced as the sharp pain in her right arm returned.

"I think he broke my arm"

Axel was breathing heavily again as he leaned against the wall.

"We need to get out of here Jen…"

Jen had picked up the small vial, it was corked but it had a white label on it. She read it.

"Pho-en-ix Down… Phoenix Down! Axel! Phoenix Down! No way… are we in… no… a game… Final Fantasy…! Or kingdom hearts!"

Jen stared at the vial of phoenix down in amazement.

"Don't make joke's Jen…"

Jen pushed the vial in Axels face for him to see the label. For once, Axel had nothing to say.

"Wait! If he has this… he might have a potion!"

Jen carefully went through all of the guard's pockets until she came to the pocket on the front of his shirt.

"I found some more vials, these have green stuff in them"

Jen was holding three more vials; an emerald solution glimmered from inside them. The label on them read 'Potion'.

"How do you suppose you use them…?"

Jen walked over to Axel and handed him a green potion.

"Drink them I guess…"

Axel said receiving the potion. He pulled the cork off and poured the sticky solution into his mouth and swallowed it, just as Jen was doing the same. She pulled a disgusted face.

"Eww! That was like taking medicine!"

The sharp pains in her arm starting turning into pins and needles and then a strange tingly sensation, slowly all the pain disappeared. Axels deep cut wound was fading before Jen's eyes. Jen pocketed the Phoenix down and the remaining potion. Axel stood upright properly and walked to the door.

"Now lets get out of here!"


	6. Biggs and Wedge

**Chapter 6 – Biggs and Wedge**

Zell was pacing backwards and forwards near the directory in Balamb garden. Two shining green eyes followed him; Alix was hidden just from Zell's view, behind the directory. Laura was walking along from the canteen, and she spotted Alix behind the directory peering around the side of it, her eyes were following Zell. Laura crept up behind Alix and tapped on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Aaa! I erm… nothing!"

Alix grinned at Laura. Laura looked at Alix with that I-Know-What-Your-Thinking-About look. Zell started sparring with an invisible partner on the spot, Alix sighed.

"Dream on Alix, he's a cartoon game character." Alix just grinned cheekily

"What about you and Squall then?"

"Damn… that's different" Laura stuck her tongue out at Alix.

"I know…! Let's go check out the training centre!" Alix pointed towards the green path excitedly.

"Race ya!" There was a glint in Laura's deep, brown eyes as she ran off towards the training centre.

"Wait up!" Alix rushed behind her.

Zell saw the two girls running off together. i I wonder where they came from /i he thought as his eyes followed the back of the shoulder length chestnut haired girl.

Axel and Jen were hiding behind a random metal pillar.

"Why is this pillar even here?" whispered Jen.

"I have no idea… be quiet!" he whacked Jen over the back of her head. She glared back at him evilly.

Two guards walked by, one had the same blue uniform on that the guard they saw earlier had on. The other had similar uniform apart from it was red. The one in red was complaining to the other man, he leaned against the pillar and they both stopped in front of the pillar.

"Damn SeeDs… getting me demoted… Gar!

"I'm sorry sir… We'll uh… get them back or something… …sir"

He continued to whinge on to the other guard. Jen had perked up she whispered to Axel.

"…SeeDs! Isn't that from Final Fantasy Eight…"

"Yeah… it is… you know them two guards… they're called Biggs and Wedge."

"So which ones which?"

"erm…?"

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but um… Can you hear something sir?"

"Like what?"

"Whispering or muttering sir… behind this pillar sir."

Jen glared at Axel afraid he had spoken too loud. The man with the red uniform on put his weapon down to look behind the pillar. The other guard did the same on the other side. They both peered round and saw the two friends crouched behind the pillar. Jen looked up and smiled at the guard dressed in blue standing over her.

"Erm… Hi…"

The guard dressed in red was standing over Axel.

"Who are you!?"

"Erm… I'm…" Axel cut himself off by standing up and pulling the guard down by his arms and pulling his head onto his rising knee. He fell back and hit the floor, his eyes shut.

"Sir!?"

While Jen's target was distracted she smiled innocently at him as he turned to face her and suddenly, before he knew what hit him, she threw a sharp, powerful punch to his face. He fell to the floor with a clatter and Jen turned on her feet with a satisfied look at Axel.

"Boo Yea!" Jen threw her fist in the air. Jen picked up the sword that the main in blue had discarded on the floor and slashed an imaginary target a few times. Axel was trying to work Biggs' weapon and he gave up and threw to the floor angrily.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing, Jen!"

Jen took the swords container that was still attached to Wedge, the man in blue, and attached it around her middle and put the sword away. Jen and Axel stepped over Wedge's body and made for a door at the end of the corridor. Just as they had nearly made it to the door, a tall blonde haired man in a long white coat jumped down from nowhere and landed in front of them.

"It's Seifer!" Exclaimed Axel


	7. Evil

**Chapter 7 – Evil**

Laura was lying on her bed in the dormitory room that Squall had just shown them to. Alix was sitting on the floor pulling her dark blue converses off.

"Wow…" Laura sighed.

"What?"

"I just can't believe all this place is… real!"

"I know… it's… well, it's great"

"Yeah it's amazing! But don't you miss home?"

"Yeah…"

Alix lay down on the floor where she sat and stared at the ceiling. She sighed. Then she turned her head to look at Laura.

"I guess we're stuck here for a while. We might as well make the most of it"

Laura grinned, "Yeah, I guess that means we are gonna' need weapons!"

"Cool! I hadn't thought of that! But I'd rather just thwack people with my fists!"

There was a knock on the girls' door. Alix sat up.

"Who would that be?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"I dunno"

Laura went to the door and opened it.

"Zell!? What are you doing here?"

Alix stood up from where she had bin sitting and straightened her hair out quickly with her hands.

"Yo Alix! Laura! I thought you guys might want a tour of the garden!"

Laura and Alix laughed.

"We know this place like the back of our hand Zell!" Laura beamed.

"Well Laura does anyway! I kinda' know where everything is!"

Zell looked extremely confused.

"Okay… How do you guys know your way round and know all of our names and stuff!"

Laura motioned for Zell to come in and she shut the door behind him. He sat down on Laura's bed and Alix plonked herself down next to him. Laura sat on a chair opposite it.

"Erm… Me and Alix are kinda… from a different world."

"A different world?"

Alix turned to face him properly.

"Yeah… we dunno how we got here in your world all we can remember is everything going really dark and then we woke up here."

"Anyway, in our world all of you guys are in this… game...."

"A game…?"

"Yeah… a game… it's like mine and Laura's favourite game. All of you guys are there… and it's like we've somehow been sucked into it!"

"Wow… I'm part of a game… no way!"

"I know it all seems pretty crazy… but you gotta' believe us!" Laura was staring directly at Zell, he knew she was telling the truth.

"Don't worry I do! Well at least we don't have to give you any help getting used to things around here!"

They all laughed. Alix's legs didn't quite reach the floor and she was swinging them randomly. Zell was laughing

"Haha. Selphie does that!"

"What?"

"That with your legs!"

"Ohhh!"

Zell stood up to yawn and stretch.

"Well, I better go I'm really tired! See you guys later"

"Bye" Alix and Laura said in unison

Zell left the two girls alone in the room.

"Alix! You so love Zell!"

"Shut up Laura!"

She threw her pillow at Laura. Laura caught it and threw it back and knocked loads of stuff off the end table next to Alix's bed.

"Oops"

"You idiot!"

_We nearly made it… _

Seifer was blocking the exit for Jen and Axel. Axel stared him down.

"Seifer! get out of our way!"

"What the hell! How do you know my name!?"

Jen drew the sword she had just recently acquired, Seifer laughed.

"Go on then, use it! I bet you don't even know how to!"

Jen lashed forward and sliced Seifer across his chest, ripping his shirt and drawing blood.

"Bitch!"

Seifer drew his gunblade and pointed it at Jen. Axel moved forward ready to connect a heavy blow with Seifers head.

"Stop! Now! I came to ask you to join me… not to fight! It was pretty impressive how you guys escaped your cell and made it out… well nearly made it out. We could use you. Come on. What do you say?"

Jen and Axel looked at each other. Axel turned to look at Seifer.

"I'm in!"

"Excellent, what about you?" He was looking at Jen.

"Okay"

She put away the sword she had stolen.


	8. It could only happen to us

Chapter 8 – "It could only happen to us"

Seifer led Jen and Axel to a Galbadian vehicle. Seifer opened the door and motioned for them to follow. They both followed and sat in the back, making themselves comfortable. The driver started up the vehicle and the car moved away from the prison. Seifer was sitting opposite Jen and Axel.

"Okay so we are heading for Galbadia Garden… that's the place you guys were apprehended"

Axel glared evilly at Seifer remembering his greeting last time he ran into that building. Seifer acknowledged this glare with a smirk.

"Don't worry, your with me this time… they wont do anything"

The car continued to move along the road and a steady speed. Seifer was staring out of the window. Axel just stared in front of him at nothing in particular.

Jen got out the phoenix down she had acquired earlier and starting examining it. She looked at Axel.

"I really wanna try this out! See if it actually works…"

Axel raised an eyebrow at Jen. Seifer looked round confused.

"You've never used a phoenix down before?"

"Yeah, well no not really… just on… nevermind…"

Seifer continued to stare out of the window again.

There was a knock on Laura and Alix's dormitory door. It was still morning and Laura was lying under her covers.

"Aaa! Laura quick!" Alix ran to the door to make sure whoever was there didn't open it straight away.

"Just a minute!"

There was a sigh from the other side of the door.

Laura jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on her green t-shirt and jeans. Alix opened the door and on the other side was squall.

"We need you guys in the training centre in about an hour… we want to know how good you are with weapons."

"Woot!" Alix cried out in excitement.  
"Yeah… well I'll see you all down in the training centre at 10:00 hours!"

He turned and walked back down the corridor. Alix shut the door after him.

"At what?"

"He meant 10 o clock, Alix"

"Ahhh!"

Alix slumped on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So what should we do until then…?"

Laura sat down on the edge of her bed.

"mmm… dunno"

They both sat for a while in silence.

"Alix?"

"Yeah"

"I just realised something"

"What's that?"

"These are the only clothes we have"

"Omg yeah! What are we gonna do for clothes and stuff, its not like we have money"

"Yeah I just thought about it… when I wanted to brush my hair, only I realised I don't have anything"

"oh dear"

Alix sat up. She looked down at her jeans which were already torn at the bottom.

"It's funny really…" Alix grinned

"How come?"

"It could only happen to us"

"Your right, Alix"

They both grinned.  
"Alix… why don't we just go ask Selphie or something for some stuff"

"Good plan! Or Rinoa!"

"I haven't seen her yet – do you think she's here?

"I don't know… lets just go to Selphie for now. Do you rememeber where her room is?"

"Yep"

Laura made her way to the door.

The car continued to move along the road. Inside the car, Jen was twiddling her thumbs.

"So, what are we doing when we get there?"

Seifer turned to look at them.

"Initially, training you guys up… seeing what you've got!"

Axel stopped staring at the floor and looked up.

"Will you be taking that sword off Jen. I don't feel safe around her with it"

"Erm…-"

The car came to a sudden stop and Seifer was cut off by the driver.

"Mr. Seifer Sir. I think you should take a look outside. "

They all stepped out the car, to see a giant gaping hole in the ground where Galbadia Garden should have been.

"What!? They went without me!!!"

Seifer punched the side of the car, it made a loud THUNK.

"So, what now?" Jen was looking at the giant hole in the ground.

_How did they move that great big building? _

"We'll just have to wait for them to come back!"

The engine of the car started up Seifer went to the window angrily.

"What are you doing!?"

"This is a hired car sir, it has to be back by 3pm. Good day sir"

He started driving off.

"No!! Come back!! Arghh!! Stupid driver!"

He sped off into the distance.

"Dammit!!"

Jen plonked herself down on the ground and sat with her head in her hands. Axel sighed and folded his arms and sat on a boulder that was near him.

"I hate waiting…"


	9. Garden wars and watching clouds

**Chapter 9 – Garden wars and watching clouds**

Alix and Laura walked into the training centre wearing luminous clothesf. Selphie was walking along beside them.

"Thanks for all the clothes and stuff, Selphie!" Laura said straightening her bright orange tee shirt.

"Anytime!"

Alix was beaming! "I love yellow!"

"Me too!"

Selphie and Alix jumped up and down excitedly. They all reached the thick metal door and made there way through it. Squall, Zell, Quistis, Irvine and Rinoa were already there.

"Hey, Laura… Rinoa is here"

"Yeah"

Selphie raise an eyebrow, confused

"How do you guys know-?"

Laura cut her off.

"It's a long and complicated story…"

"Yeah and we don't even understand it"

"Fair enough… let's join the others"

They made there way over to the group, Selphie walked over and stood next to Irvine and smiled up at him. Squall stepped forward, to get closer to Alix and Laura. The rest of the group started talking amongst themselves, Zell was sparring with an imaginary opponent again.

"Okay we are going to go and see what you two can do, you can pick a weapon to see how you are best suited to it… got any ideas?"

Laura's face had lit up.

"Omg! I want a boa staff! You got any!?"

"Well actually… yeah we do."

"Really? Woooooo!!" She punched a fist in the air.

"What about you alix?"

"erm…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Soooooo…?"

Jen was lying on her back staring pointlessly into the sky. Axel was still in the same position sat on the boulder, he was picking at his fingers. Seifer was pacing up and down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laura was swinging a boa staff round eagerly she stopped and stared at Alix for a moment. She whispered over to her.

"Alix… you look like Zell doing that! Haha!"

Alix suddenly realised she had been sparring on the spot; squall had given her some brass knuckles. She stopped what she was doing and came over to Laura. They whispered and giggled to each other. Rinoa was talking to Selphie and Zell.

"So does anyone know where they came from?"

"Nope, but it's definitely not from somewhere around here" Selphie stretched her leg behind her.

"They are really nice though, I doubt they are going to be a threat!"

Selphie and Rinoa looked at each other and laughed. Zell looked confused.

"What?"

"You would say that Zell!" Rinoa pointed at him playfully

"Yeah, you are so into Alix, Zell! Admit it"

Zell blushed slightly then composed himself.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

The two girls looked at each other and then back at him. Just then Squall appeared at the door again.

"Okay, let's go everyone, Irivine, Selphie and Rinoa you'll be going with Laura. Alix – I, Zell and Quistis will be taking you in."

The two groups separated and went different ways walking into the training centre.

Laura was in the Quad with Selphie and Rinoa. Rinoa was sat with her legs stretched in front of her, while Selphie lay on her front with her head in her hands her feet sticking in the air swinging about. Laura was sitting with her legs to the side of her.

"Laura, you were excellent in the training centre today!"

"Thanks Rinoa! I've done a bit of like karate training but never anything serious or anything with a weapon. I enjoyed it"

Selphie kicked off her boots.

"I'm exhausted"

Alix was sitting at a table in the canteen. Zell sat down and placed a hotdog down on the table in front of him and sat down.

"Wow, they are usually out of hotdogs! I can't believe I got one! You're missing out Alix, being a vegetarian! I couldn't live without hotdogs!"

Alix laughed.

"So, anyway… what's it like back where you come from?"

"Erm… well… I don't know it's kinda not much different from here. Except we don't fight this much or have these gardens and stuff…"

Alix trailed off. She looked down at her feet under the table and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss home…"

Zell took reached over and put his hand over Alix's hand which was rested on the table. Alix felt her heart beating faster. She looked up and smiled at him. Just then Squall's voice boomed over the tannoy.

"Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irivine and Rinoa. Come up to the bridge immediately."

Zell let go of Alix's hand and scratched the back of his head.

"Ahem... I er… gotta go. Bye"

Selphie and Rinoa jumped up.

"I wonder what's going on?"

In the distance Laura could see something red in the sky.

_ Galbadia Garden_

She pointed over towards it.

"Look!"

Selphie put her hand above her eyes and squinted.

"What is it?"

"I dunno… come on Selphie we better go…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seifer was lying on his back next to Jen, Axel was still sitting on the boulder.

"That one looks like a car!"

"Yeah it does, and look at that one, it's a dog!"

Jen was pointing towards the sky

Axel sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Selphie and Rinoa had only just left when Alix came running towards Laura.

"Hey Laura, guess what!?"

"Alix! Look" She pointed at Galbadia Garden.

"What is it…?"

"Galbadia Garden… I think this is when the battle happened between them!"

Alix stared out into the sky at Galbadia Garden which was coming closer and closer every second.

"We should help them"

"Yeah!"

Squall's voice came over the tannoy again.

"Everybody, we are going into battle with Galbadia Garden. So everyone listen up……."

He was giving out order to indicate where different Garden members were supposed to go.

"Laura, what are we meant to do?"

Students and SeeD members where running past Laura and Alix in different directions. It was chaotic. Someone shoved past Laura knocking her back.

"I don't know… just stick together. Let's just stay here!"

Laura turned round and jumped back, Galbadia Garden was scarily close now. It started increasing in speed and made impact with Balamb Garden. The ground shook unbalancing Alix and Laura and they fell to the ground. Laura stood up first and helped Alix to her feet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jen was sat crossed legs, Seifer sat with his legs out in front of him and Axel was till sat on the boulder. All with playing cards.

"Anyone got any 3's?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Galbadian soldiers had boarded Balamb Garden via the Quad on motorbikes.

Alix and Laura dodged the motorbikes and were split up from each other. Laura looked around frantically for Alix but she couldn't see her anywhere. SeeDs and students where fighting with Galbadian soldiers all around her. She spotted a flash of blue and ran towards it.

"Rinoa!

Rinoa swung round and stopped.

"Laura? Have you seen Selphie or Zell anywhere? I'm meant to be with them but I lost them!"

"No, I just got split up from Alix too"

"Damn you SeeDs! You must be disposed of!"

A Galbadian soldier in dark green swung a sword at Rinoa. She jumped to the side to dodge it and fell on the floor, Laura swung her staff at the Soldier at it made contact with a loud THUNK on the soldiers head. He fell to the floor unconscious. Laura helped Rinoa up and they ran towards the exit of the Quad. Galbadia Garden Smashed into the other garden again. Laura fell to the floor followed by Rinoa next to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No Way! I'm definitely tougher than you Haha"

Jen was sat on the floor cross-legged looking up and Axel and Seifer who were both standing up. Axel prodded him on the shoulder.

"Ha! I'm much stronger than you! Jen, tell him!"

"I'm not getting into this argument!"

She went over and plonked herself on the boulder.

"I bet you can't use a gunblade!"

"Oh yeah?"

He took Seifers gunblade turned it round and smacked Seifer over the head with the handle of the gunblade.

"Ow!"

Axel repeated his action again. Jen was giggling from behind them

"Ow! Stop it! Stop it! Fine! You're tougher!"

Axel gave Seifer the gunblade back looking satisfied, Seifer was rubbing his head.


	10. Killing

**Chapter 10 - Killing**

Jen kicked a small rock across the ground and plonked herself down on the spot. She looked across at the boulder, Axel was sitting on the floor against it has head resting on the rock. He had his eyes shut. Seifer was slashing the air with his gunblade.

_i I am so bored… /i_

Jen looked back at Axel again wondering if he had dozed off. She picked up the small rock she had just kicked along the ground and started aiming.

"Jen, put that stone down…"

He opened one eye lazily. Jen dropped the stone; it hit the ground and rolled along next to Seifer's foot. He stopped slashing mindlessly in the air and looked seriously at Jen.

"What?"

"Shh… can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Axel sat up and opened both eyes.

"A car engine? Yeah."

He pointed behind Seifer. They could see a blue vehicle getting closer to them. It accelerated towards them at top speed. Jen jumped on the boulder and waved her arms about frantically. Axel looked at her with another raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Jen because the driver is obviously not going to be able to see us sitting here in the middle of nowhere…"

"Oh…"

The car was just in front of them now it swerved round and it's brakes screeched, halting the car, the side of it facing them. The car door swung open and one leg stepped out followed by a tall slim girl. Her hair fell to her waist in fiery orange curls and her blue eyes shone in the sunlight. She was wearing black trousers and a long deep purple coat which almost reached the floor. Jen stepped down from the boulder, contemplating the situation.

_i No way… /i_

"Kathryn?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alix was running through the garden, Glbadians and SeeDs and students were all around her, fighting. There were people injured and people fallen all around. She wanted to stop and help them all but knew she couldn't. Just then a Galbadian soldier in a blue uniform jumped from a height and tried to slash his sword at Alix, she rolled out of the way just in time and jumped up instantly. Enraged, she ran at the soldier screaming and her fist drove through into the soldiers face knocking him unconscious to the ground. His comrade was just behind Aix and he pushed her to the ground he rose his sword ready to drive it through Alix. She was too late; she put her arm in front of her face and shut her eyes tight. A very loud thud was heard, she opened to eyes to find the soldier unconscious on the floor next to her. Stood in his place was Zell. He extended his arm and pulled Alix to the feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Don't mention it! Come on we gotta' find the others."

Over at the quad Rinoa and Laura were trying to fight there way through the chaos. Rinoa had pushed her way to the steps and Laura wasn't too far behind, she clambered up the stairs and slipped down them as a Galbadian soldier shoved past her running at balamb garden student. Rinoa pulled Laura to her feet and up the stairs and just then Galbadia Garden crashed into Balamb Garden again sending the two girls flying back down the steps. Rinoa fell and banged her head off the ground, Laura rolled over and noticed Rinoa's eyes were closed. She had knocked herself unconscious.

_i Oh no… I gotta wake her up!/i_

"Rinoa!"

Laura cried Rinoa's name several more times and shook her body. She wouldn't come round. A Galbadian soldier ran up behind Laura. He dragged her up by her hair. On her way up Laura quickly picked up her weapon off the ground, and swung the boa staff round to hit the soldier. As the boa staff connected with the soldier's head he released his grip and Laura took this chance to swing her boa staff around the other side, breaking a few of the soldier's ribs he fell to the floor clutching his side. Laura kicked him in the stomach and he rolled onto his back and before he had the chance to retaliate, she then drove her staff through him. She slowly pulled it back out; the sensation of the weapon being drawn out of the man's body was sickening. The man lay on the ground, blood seeping out of his body and staining the ground around him. Initially the man had cried out in pain but now he just whimpered quietly, gasping his last breaths of life. Laura watched as the man's chest rose up for the last time before his body went limp. His eyes were staring pointlessly towards the sky. Laura stepped back in shock and repulsion at the lifeless body in front of her.

_i I just killed a man… /i_

She suddenly realised her situation and jumped back into action before any Galbadian's took advantage of her distractions.

_i I can't think know. I have to help Rinoa /i_

Laura lifted Rinoa into her arms; she was surprisingly light, which made it easier for Laura to carry her. Laura broke into a run fighting her way through crowds with Rinoa in her arms. She was inside the main building now. Laura could see Laura and Zell in the distance battling off a couple of Soldiers. Zell just produced the final blow and they carried on running. Laura ran after them with Rinoa in her arms. She screamed their names but over all the fighting, the noise would not have carried all the way over to them. Laura carried on running and then Zell and Alix disappeared into the crowds of people fighting.

_i Dammit!! /i_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kathryn looked over at Jen half smirking half smiling.

"Ahh, Jen so you're here too?"

"Yeah and Axel…" she motioned towards Axel… Omg! I can't believe it's you Kat! Wow! Nice coat by the way!"

"Thanks… Now how did you get here?"

"We dunno… everything kinda' went black and…"

Jen looked up to see an unfamiliar, sinister, gaze burning within Kathryn's eyes.

"Yes…?"

"I er… can't remember,"

_i There is something strange about Kathryn… This place changed her /i_

"So… do you need a ride?"

"Actually yeah"

Jen looked round at the others. Seifer looked the girl up and down, deciding if she could be trusted. He walked silently around the car and opened the passenger door. Just as he entered he spoke up.

"I will direct you to the location…"

"Okay, come on Jen, Axel…"

Kathryn swung round and her coat flapped behind her. She slid into the car seat gracefully but slammed the car door behind her, Axel and Jen hastily jumped into the car. It sped off into the distance.


	11. An Entrance

**Chapter 11 – An Entrance**

Zell pulled Alix into the lift, shoving a Galbadian Soldier back which was trying to get in with them slashing his sword towards them. He fell back and tumbled down the stairs as the door shut behind Alix and Zell. The lift flew upwards to the very top floor. Zell and Alix ran forwards and stepped on the platform that took them up to the bridge. The platform zoomed up and came to a stop Zell jumped off and ran to Squall who was giving out orders to Nida who was driving the garden. Quistis was standing by their side as well.

"Squall! It's crazy down there man! I got split up from Selphie and Rinoa! You gotta' come down and help…"

Squall turned on his feet. He noticed Alix standing there by Zell's side.

"Where's you friend? Laura?"

"We got split up… I don't know!"

"Okay, Zell I'll go down with you guys… one minute!"

Squall turned round to look at Nida and Quistis.

"You'll be okay up here?"

"Yes, sir! We'll be fine!" Nida replied, he saluted to Squall using the SeeD salute they had all been taught many years ago.

Quistis did the same, and Squall saluted in return, he then turned round and ran to the platform closely followed by Zell and Alix.

Laura lay Rinoa down on the floor and looked around to see if there were any enemies near by. As she turned on her feet she jumped back with her boa staff ready.

"Irivine? Thank god its you"

Laura breathed out again.

"What happened to Rinoa!?"

Irvine was just asking as Rinoa stirred.

"She got knocked out… but it looks like she's waking up!"

They both helped Rinoa to her feet and she dizzily swayed from side to side. Irivine and Laura stood by each of her sides ready to catch her if she fell. As she slowly steadied herself, her surroundings became clearer.

"Woah… What happened?"

"You got knocked out when we fell down the stairs!"

Rinoa started remembering what had happened before she had been knocked out, and the current situation.

Just then, Laura felt a great force on her back and she flew forwards into the wall, pain seared through her nose and up to her head. She felt warm liquid pour out of her nose uncontrollably. Dazed, Laura forced herself to stay standing, she swivelled round, hunched over slightly, to see Irvine smacking a Galbadian Soldier over the head with then his shotgun and as he was falling backwards, aimed and…

BANG!

It seemed as though everything was in slow motion. The Galbadian guard in front of Laura hit the floor at the same time as Laura did. He clung on for his last gasps of air lying in front of Laura on the other side of the corridor. Laura's eyelids slowly fell over her eyesight as she saw the guard's head slowly fall to the side limply.

------------------------------------------------

Kathryn Screeched to halt and stepped out of the car. She took a couple of steps forwards looking up towards the sky.

"So that's it, Seifer?"

Seifer got out next, followed by Jen and Axel.

"Yeah"

Axel rubbed his head staring up at the two Garden's battling in the sky. Even from where they stood they could hear commotion, hundreds of swords chinking together, people shouting and screaming. From what appeared to be Galbadia Garden, motorcycles where boarding the other Garden. They could hear the engines from where they were. Axel looked round at everyone who were now all staring upwards.

"There's one problem…"

Kathryn looked down at Axel.

"…and what's that?"

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to get up there!" Axel pointed angrily into the sky.

"Easy."

Jen looked from Kathryn to Axel, confused. Kathryn outstretched both arms her palms facing upwards. Jen felt her feet leave the ground slowly of there on will.

_i What the…? /i_

Jen looked down at her feet as she started floating slowly from the ground. She kicked her feet trying to get back down but it was no use. She looked up to find that Seifer, Axel and Kathryn were all floating in a similar way too. The sinister burn in Kathryn's eyes glowed brightly as they floated upwards now increasing in speed. The sensation was strange. Jen felt like she was in some kind of magnetic force field that kept her from falling.

"What's going on!?"

"What are you doing!?"

Seifer and Axel were as shocked as Jen. However, Seifer's shock soon turned into a evil grimace as he realised how useful Kathryn could be to him. That same evil grimace was shared with Kathryn making her look even more sinister.

i_ Kathryn is… frightening... she's …evil! /i_

They accelerated in speed and soon they were just underneath Balamb Garden.

------------------------------------------------

Laura pulled her eyes open; she was in the quad again. Irivine was holding her up by her right side, helping her along. There were still people fighting Galbadian Soldiers here all around her but not as many as before. Rinoa was just in front of her carrying Laura's boa staff. Standing by Rinoa was Squall and Zell. Laura turned her head to the left side and there, standing by her side, was Alix!

"Alix!"

Alix swerved her head round.

"Laura you've woke up!"

Laura steadied herself releasing herself from Irvine's support. Laura looked down on the tee-shirt Selphie had lent to her; it was stained quite badly with her own blood.

_i Arghh… Selphie is going to Kill me… where is she? /i_

"Where's Selphie?"

Irivine looked round his eyes were filled with worry.

"We don't know!"

Just then Zell shouted "Watch out!"

A Galbadian Soldier on a motorcycle was heading straight for the group of friends. Before anyone had time to dive out the way Squall ran towards the motorcycle his gunblade at hand. Just as they met, he jumped up and came speedily back down blade first, slashing right through the soldier as he hit the trigger. The body flew off the bike landing in a crumpled heap, whilst the bike slid on its side towards the group, as they all dived in different directions out of the way. Dusting herself off, Alix was the first up. She helped Rinoa to her feet; she had dived the same way as her. On the other side Zell, Irvine and Laura jumped to their feet as Squall returned.

"Nice one Squall" Irivine grinned.

Squall put his weapon away. At that moment Laura noticed something emerging over the other side of the quad. She pointed over to where she could see it.

"What's that!?"

They all swerved around and Squall pulled his Gunblade straight back out. Rinoa threw Laura's boa staff over to her. She caught it and took her place right by Alix.

It was hard to see from where they were but whatever was floating over the other side of the quad was increasing in height. It started becoming clearer.

_i People… but how are they floating up like that? /i_

They floated and then dropped gracefully onto the garden. From where Laura was she could make out that there were two guys and two girls. Also that, one of the girls had familiar ginger curls that fell around her shoulders and down to her waist.

Simultaneously Alix and Laura cried out her name…

"Kathryn!?"

Most of the group had spotted Seifer with that group. As Zell spotted him he almost growled. Squall cursed under his breath.

"It's Seifer!"

Alix and Laura ran forwards from the group. As they got closer Laura recognised the ruby red streaks and the icy blue hair. She stopped in mid run. Alix kept running.

i Axel… Jen…! /i

Jen stepped forward slightly and whispered into the air

"Laura?"

Axel had appeared to be thinking the same thing, from the shocked expression he was holding.

Alix kept running forwards, she had also recognised Jen too, it made her even more excited.

"Kathryn!? Jen!? Omg!"

Kathryn outstretched her arm, he palm facing towards Alix. Alix flew through the air back towards the group of SeeDs. She landed with a thud right by there feet painfully on her front. Zell jumped to her side pulling her to her feet.

"Alix! You okay?"

Alix spat blood on the floor; the taste of it sickened her. She looked over to where Laura was still standing frozen with shock and back to Kathryn who had began walking towards her slowly.

i Laura! /i


	12. Fire

Chapter 12 – Fire

Laura was frozen on the spot, watching one of her closest friends moving towards her, threatening eyes burned deep into Laura's skin. Without saying a word Kathryn stopped just in front of Laura so they were merely millimetres apart. Kathryn glared straight into Laura's deep brown eyes. That was when Laura saw it, Kathryn's eyes faltered for a brief moment; they almost seemed to be crying out to Laura. In that moment Laura could hear someone calling her name, it was so quiet she could barely hear it. Kathryn's eyes burned evilly once again.

"Laura... you're a fool! With the SeeDs... they are deceiving you, come and join me… …your friend" She swung an arm accusingly at the group behind Laura.

Constrained confidence found its way out of Laura.

"What are you talking about Kathryn? Kathryn... this isn't you, this isn't my friend! You're… you're evil! So... NO! I won't join you!"

Enraged, Kathryn stepped forward forcing Laura to move back.

"Fine... if you're trying to stop me then i-" Laura cut Kathryn off.

"Stop you doing what!?"

There was an uneasy silence then Kathryn spoke.

"I cannot tell you at this moment… but you will find out soon enough…"

"What…? What are you planning on doing!?"

Kathryn, angered because she had been cut off again by Laura pushed Laura, and she fell to the ground with a thud landing on her back painfully. Alix lashed forwards, Zell grabbed her by the waist with both his hands and pulled her back, restraining her. Tearfully Alix struggled against Zell.

"Leave Laura alone, Kathryn! Kathryn…"

She stopped struggling against Zell and leaned back, supporting her wait on him, still sobbing. Kathryn outstretched her hands, standing over Laura. Both hands were glowing a very bright orange. Laura still stuck to the floor cowered as Kathryn swung an arm back to attempt to throw the strange magic she appeared to be creating in the palm of her hand. Laura closed her eyes tightly with her arm in front of her face.

"Noo! Laura! Aaaaa!!! Ouch!"

Laura opened her eyes just as Jen fell to the floor with a painful thud. She had jumped in the way of Kathryn's attack. Her eyes were closed and the right side of her face was scorched with some of the flesh showing just under her eye it stretched down to her cheek and then round to her neck. Her clothes were blackened mostly on the right side and there was a gaping hole in the right knee of her jeans.

Kathryn showed no remorse for what she had done Jen, she threw her other arm back ready to try to attack Laura again, just then, Axel came running behind her and rugby tackled her to the floor. The fiery magic shot from Kathryn's palm over Laura's head towards the group of SeeDs behind, they jumped out the way of it and it disappeared into the distant sky. Laura rolled out the way as Axel and Kathryn skidded towards her, she ran to Jen's side.

"Jen!?"

Laura shook Jen's shoulders and Jen opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the light.

"…Laura? Laura! Omg!"

Jen sat up and winced, the wounds on her face were stinging agonizingly. Laura helped her up and propped her up against the side of the garden.

"Stay here Jen!"

Laura ran off towards Kathryn and Axel who were still wrestling on the floor.

"No Laura wait! Come back!"

Axel had Kathryn pinned down by the shoulders.

"You bitch! Take this!!"

He pulled Kathryn up and threw her back down to the ground smashing her back off the pavement. The two gardens collided again and Axel was thrown off Kathryn and rolled across the Quad floor. Seifer had used this collision to get back onto Balamb Garden, he had disappeared without anyone noticing earlier, apparently to embark on Galbadia Garden but after hearing his new ally in danger he had came back to her aide. He ran towards Axel, who was just picking himself off the ground, with his gunblade ready. Squall got his weapon ready and jumped high landing in front of Axel. Angered, Squall lashed out at Seifer. He was to fast for Seifer and he slashed his chest open. In this time Kathryn had picked herself off the ground and walked slowly towards Seifer. Squall had stepped back in defence assuming Seifer was going to counter. Kathryn walked past Squall and as she did she pointed at him he flew back a few metres and his gunblade fell out of his hand with a clatter. He landed just after it in a crumpled heap. Kathryn took hold of Seifer coat by the collar and pushed him backwards.

"Seifer! Come on!"

Zell ran at Seifer and Kathryn enraged. Suddenly Kathryn and Seifer disappeared just as Zell threw a powerful blow towards them, he stumbled into the place where the two had just been and fell clumsily to the floor. He quickly picked himself up.

"…The hell?"

Laura looked around at the group. Axel was already over with Jen helping her up and helping her towards the others. Alix had run to the edge of the Garden as Galbadia Garden started flying off. She could see Kathryn standing on the Garden on a platform Seifer at her side clutching his chest. Rinoa and Zell helped Squall up; the horrible angle his arm was pointing showed it was broken. Quistis went to help Axel with Jen.

"Come on we'll get you to the Infirmary… those burns look bad… oh Squall Dr Kadowaki will be able to sort that arm out…"

Laura saw Irvine standing on his own staring out towards Galbadia Garden. She walked over to him.

"Irvine? What's wrong?"

Without even looking round he replied, his eyes shined with tears.

"They've got Selphie…"


	13. Left Behind

Chapter 13 – Left Behind

It was a few days later. Laura, Alix and Axel were all sitting around a bed in the infirmary. Jen was sitting up on the bed she had bandage covering the wounds on the right side of her face and a bandage that wrapped around her middle. She pushed herself up with her arms so she was more comfortable.

"Ouch…"

Laura's leg had gone numb so she switched the leg she had crossed over.

"I can't believe you jumped in front of me like that Jen!"

"Yeah… I don't think I'll be doing that again…"

She lifted her right hand up showing the bandage she had round it; when she had jumped in front of Laura she had pushed her right hand out and stepped back with her left leg, this was why her wounds were mostly on her right side. Alix watched her own feet shuffling about on the floor and didn't look up. Laura realised something was wrong straight away, she was usually so full of energy and had lots to say.

"What's wrong Alix?"

She looked up.

"I'm worried about Selphie."

Jen swivelled her legs so they were hanging off the side of the bed were Axel was and looked at him.

"Who's Selphie?"

"She's a main character in Final Fantasy Eight…. Whoa… it's weird to talk about it as a game and all the characters are here…"

Jen jumped of the end of the bed and went for the door.

"Well I think I'm recovered enough to leave this room! Come on Laura give me a tour of the place!"

"Yeah... one second!"

She turned to face Alix again.

"Why don't you go find Irivine and see if he's okay, Alix?"

"Good Idea! I will"

Alix ran out of the door and whizzed out the infirmary.

"Are you coming with us Axel?"

"Nah, I know this place… I think I'll go check out the training centre, I'm interested to know what it's like in there… in erm… real life."

-------------------------------

Jen and Laura were sitting on a bench inside the garden, just near the dorms.

"Thanks for showing me around, this place is huge!"

"Their fines… …how are your burns?"

"Sometimes they sting a lot but most of the time they are all tingly, it's weird."

Jen prodded Laura in the arm gently and quietly spoke into her ear.

"Laura!? Is that him!? Is it Squall?"

Just then, Squall strode past them making his way towards the dorms. His arm wasn't in a sling anymore because it healed incredibly fast, thanks to Dr. Kadowaki's quick thinking. He stopped when he saw Laura and Jen sitting on the bench. Squall looked down at them puzzled and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Then he spoke.

"Hey, Laura right? What's your friend's name?"

"Hi! I'm Jen!"

"Squall…"

Jen squeaked excitedly and without looking away from Squall, Laura smacked Jen on her good arm with the back of her hand.

"Right, anyway… we are going to try to find Selphie, We believe she's been held captive on Galbadia Garden. We might need your help. That girl that was with Seifer… we believe she may be behind it all. You guys seemed to know her so I thought….."

Laura had stopped listening properly and was staring pointlessly behind Squall.

_i Why is Kathryn so Evil… she wouldn't hold someone captive… I know her! I know she wouldn't! What was with her eyes? What happened to my friend… the Kathryn I used to know…? Why are we all even here…? This is all getting too strange. I wonder if the real Kathryn is in there somewhere. When her eyes called out to me… I could hear her… I'm sure. Reaching out to my mind crying out for help… Kathryn… I'll try and help you… but I don't know how! I wish someone could just tell me what was going on /i_

"Laura… Are you even listening?"

Jen clicked her fingers near Laura's eyes and waved her hand slowly in front of her face. Laura shook her head and came out of her trance.

"Sorry I was thinking…."

"What were you saying Squall?"

"Oh, just wait for an announcement over the tannoy and I'll call for you guys to come up to the bridge… I'm not sure when it will be… Right well I have to go find Zell… Erm… bye…"

"Okay see ya!"

They both watched as Squall walked into the dorms looking for Zell.

"Wow! I just met Squall!"

"Yeah haha! He's the best!"

"Mmmm… maybe we should go find Axel and Alix…"

-------------------------------

Axel, Alix, Laura and Jen were making there way up to the bridge after Squall had announced over the tannoy for them to come up. They walked onto the metal platform and it moved up to the top of the garden where it was controlled from. Zell, Irvine, Quistis and Rinoa were already up there. Nida was at the controls of the Garden and Xu was stood nearby. Nida directed the Garden downward until it was very near the ground and landed it with no hesitation. Squall made a quick announcement to the rest of the students and SeeDs that no one was to leave the Garden. He swivelled around on the balls of his feet to face the group.

"Okay, Irvine and Rinoa, come with me! Laura… you will come with us, Kathryn might be in there and you might be able to keep her talking long enough for us to take her down!"

_i Take her down? /i_

"I'm thinking she might not be too happy to see me, after our last encounter. Would it not be better to take Alix? If Kathryn is in there she might try to do to Alix what she did to me… get Alix to join her! That should give you enough time…"

Squall looked around the group, from the right side to the left.

"Okay, we'll do that. Alix come with us… Quistis and Zell you stay around the top gates of the town. Laura and… Axel is it? …the bottom gates."

Everyone saluted. Alix, Laura, Axel and Jen copied. They all started walking towards the platform and Jen grabbed Squalls arm and twirled him to face her.

"What about me?"

"You're still healing. Please stay in the garden, stay up here with Xu and Nida"

"B-but! I wanna help!"

"Jen, you're in no condition to fight! You won't even be able to lift your sword. Stay here! That's an order!"

"I'm sorry… I know… I hope you find you're friend. Is there no way I can help"

"Stay here and help look after the garden with Xu and Nida."

They all made there way over to the platform. Laura put a hand up as though to wave goodbye to Jen and Alix smiled reassuringly. Jen watched after them as the platform started descending. Nida turned round to face Jen and smiled.

"Hey don't worry, you'll heal really quick… especially with Dr Kadowaki's help!"

"I just wish Squall let me go so I could help."

Xu put a hand on Jen's left shoulder reassuringly and spoke to her in a soft voice.

"Getting yourself killed just because you're too weak to fight wouldn't be helpful to anyone, would it? Squall's just looking out for you! He's a good guy really, he just doesn't show it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" she sighed,

_i I guess I'm stuck here for a while /i_


	14. Waiting

Chapter 14 - Waiting

Laura sat crossed legged on a boulder that was half sunk into the dry mud; she uncrossed her legs and let them dangle over the side of the huge rock swinging them.

"Stop fidgeting so much, it's really annoying"

"Sorry Axel, I'm just really bored…"

Axel easily lifted up the sturdy sword he had been given the day he arrived on Balamb Garden and swung it round and up to the sky, the setting sun in the horizon reflected off the silver weapon and reflected beautiful dancing lights on their surroundings. He pulled the sword back and drove it into the arid ground, a few cracks formed around where the sword had penetrated the earth.

"Argh!"

He left the sword sticking up out the ground and sat down next to it, his legs sticking out in front of him awkwardly, and sighed.

Laura pulled her legs onto the boulder and wrapped her arms around them, then burrowed her chin into her knees, and sighed.

"Do you miss home Axel?"

Axel didn't reply. He pulled his sword out of the ground and laid it next to him. Laura moved her feet round on the boulder so Axel was now facing her side.

"I know you wouldn't admit to that anyway."

Behind her was the dainty village of Winhill, it was so peaceful you wouldn't expect anything evil to take place there, however it was believed that Kathryn was in there somewhere. It wasn't a very big town, but it wasn't minute; you couldn't see the other side. Therefore Axel and Laura had no way of communicating or signalling to Zell and Quistis who were stationed at the other side. The first trace of the town was the little farm that was just behind a country gate, the "bottom gate". A country road ran through the farm and little pretty stone houses were dotted about behind it. The houses became a little more dense the further you could see back. Zell and Quistis were at the top of the village near the town centre, where most of the shops and pubs were situated. Laura had her back to the town, she watched the sun disappear over the horizon, the trees in the far distance kissed the pink sky.

"Yeah…"

Laura turned her head to face Axel confused.

"Yeah… What?"

"I miss home…"

No other words were passed between the two friends. They waited. They waited for their signal. They waited. They waited for all their companions to appear at the edge of the little farm. They waited until the pink sky turned to purple and the stars began to twinkle.

----------------------

Jen's glasses had slid down her nose so she positioned them back in front of her eyes. Her eyelids were heavy and her wounds were sore. She sat on an uncomfortable wooden chair in the library; her head was over a random book she had found in one of the shelves. It was about white magic but she wasn't paying much attention to it; she just wanted to pass the time. She took off her glasses and placed them next to the book to rub her eyes. She then yawned very loud, a few other heads in the library turned round to see where the noise had came from and one girl who was very into her book even jumped when she heard her. She closed the book and walked to the very back of the library where she found it. It was eerie at the back, there wasn't anyone around and one of the lights was broken, so it was darker. Jen pushed the book into the space in the shelf; she was hidden by the bookshelf from the rest of the library.

i I hope they're okay…" /i

"You're worried about your friends, aren't you?"

Jen jumped and her knees hit the bottom shelf of the bookshelf, a few books fell onto the floor as she spun round on her feet to see where the voice had come from. A slim girl was stood in front of her she wore a long, plain, white skirt and a blue shirt and she had a green shawl draped over her arms. Her brown hair came to the bottom of her face. She spoke again, her voice was gentle and caring.

"I'm sorry I scared you…"

"Oh. Sorry but who are you?"

"My name is Ellone. I'm a friend of Squall, Zell, Quistis, Irivine, Selphie and Rinoa"

"Aren't you out helping find her? Selphie I mean"

"No… I was never trained to find and therefore I'm quite vulnerable"

"Ah… not to be rude but why did you come over to talk to me?"

"Well, you see…"

She looked down at her hands as she clasped them together then looked back up.

"I'm the one that brought you and your friends here…"

"What….?"


	15. Thoughts

Chapter 15 – Thoughts

"What…?"

Jen stepped back, and hit the bookcase clumsily; more books fell from the shelves.

"What do you mean?"

Just then, one of the librarians appeared around the corner towards the two girls.

"What on earth is going on back here!?"

She looked from Jen to the collection of books in a mess all over the floor near Jen's feet.

"Get this mess cleaned up and please leave…"

She walked away with one last menacing glance, which prompted Jen to quickly scoop the books up and put them back in the shelf. She had hundreds of questions buzzing round her head, she didn't know which to ask first, she was eager, however angry at the same time, to find out why Ellone had sent her here. So she turned around quickly to ask the mysterious girl of her intentions, only to find, as quickly as she had appeared, had disappeared again.

i Where did she go? /i

Jen walked over to the desk she had previously occupied and retrieved her glasses. She pocketed them and walked out of the library, heading for her dormitory. Thoughts of the mysterious young woman, Ellone, swam through her mind, her thoughts annoyed her like a dull aching injury.

i How did she get away so quick? I never even heard her walk up to me before she started talking either… What does she mean… brought us here… I'll have to tell the others when they get back… I hope they're okay… If she did bring us here… how? This is all too strange. /i

Jen had reached her dorm, she pushed the door closed behind her and kicked off her shoes. Jen collapsed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling for quite some time trying to figure out the event in which she just found herself.

Thoughts of this young woman plagued Jen until her eyelids were too heavy to keep open. Jen's thoughts now went to her friends, wishing them good fortune, before she finally gave in to her dreams.

--------------------------

Axel sat against the boulder staring out into the night sky, the stars blinked back at him. Laura was also against the boulder her head resting on Axel's shoulder, her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly. Axel pulled himself up slightly so that he would be more comfortable, he was careful not to wake Laura as he did.

i I wonder where everyone else is… I didn't think they would be this long… /i

He looked down at Laura

i How did she know I miss home? /i

He looked back into the night sky mesmerised by the sparkling stars.

i Why are we here? /i

He repeated this out loud, he didn't quite know who he was talking to... Laura, Himself or the stars. Laura stirred and opened her eyes slowly and sat up fast.

"Have I been asleep!?"

"Yes…"

Laura was annoyed with herself.

"Arghh… What time is it?"

"No idea."

"I can't believe I fell asleep! Has there been any sign of the others?"

"Nope…"

Laura stood up and brushed the dry mud from her jeans. She walked towards the gate of the town and squinted into the darkness. The town was in a silent slumber.

i Where are they…? /i

She moved forward through the gate to look further through the darkness, but she could only just make out the silhouettes of the closer houses. The farm, which was closer, was also in darkness. The lack of movement and life was eerie, Laura took another step forward then stopped.

i I'll go back. I can't see anything anyway. Nothing seems to be happening…/i

Just then Laura heard a muffled cry from behind her.

i Axel!? /i

She spun on the balls of her feet and pulled her boa staff from behind her, from the thin leather holder that was strapped to her back. She ran forwards to find Seifer holding a sharpened blade to Axel's throat and had his other hand over his mouth. Kathryn stood just by him, that consistent burning in her eyes tearing through Laura. Laura stood still, her boa staff ready.

"Let him go…"

She stood her ground this time as Kathryn took a few slow steps towards her. Axel bit Seifer's hand, he automatically withdrew is hand.

"LAURA! Just run! Go!"

Seifer clamed Axel's mouth shout once again and he struggled to get free but Seifer kept him still. He applied pressure on the dagger and a few trickles of blood dripped to the ground. Laura didn't move.

i This is my fault, I shouldn't have went so far away from Axel then we wouldn't be in this…..

Help...!

Huh?

…Laura… Help me…….

What was that!? /i

Laura looked up to find Kathryn had fallen to her knees and was breathing heavily, Seifer made a huge mistake. He let go of Axel and dropped the dagger to run to Kathryn's side. Axel drew his sword and sliced Seifer's right shoulder down to his forearm. The gash splashed blood all over the dry ground. He screamed in pain then swung around drawing his gunblade.

"Laura! Take her out now!! I'll take care of him"

Laura stood still, frozen to the spot.

"What are you waiting for!?"

Axel screamed as he swung his sword over his head, his sword connected with Seifer's gunblade as he brought it up to block Axel's blow. Laura knelt down in front of Kathryn and looked straight into her eyes, they were a bright azure colour shining brightly.

"Kathryn? Is that you?"

Almost in a whisper she replied, struggling to get her words out.

"Help me… ple… please…"

"Kathryn?"

Axel's sword clinked loudly against Seifer's gunblade. Axel lunged forward and was too quick for Seifer; he pushed the sword through his stomach and then drew it back out. Seifer took a couple of steps back and lifted the now very heavy gunblade above his head and brought it back down clumsily, it caught Axel's chest and sliced it right open as Seifer fell to his knees. Axel fell a second later clutching his chest. Laura ran to Axel and pulled him to his feet. He breathed heavily through growls of anger directed towards Seifer.

"Come on Axel! We have to go!"

She tugged on his arm and he reluctantly followed, still clutching his chest. They sprinted off as fast as they could with Axel's injury. As they ran into the unaware town, Seifer crawled over to Kathryn. Laura and Axel had just reached the farm, Laura stopped but Axel kept running, Laura turned around to see Seifer sitting over Kathryn. She lay on the ground quite still

i Is she unconscious? /i

Laura starting running back and was almost back to the gate when Axel span round after her realising she had gone back. He shouted after her trying to catch up.

"What are you doing!? Laura!?"

Seifer had pulled Kathryn to an upright position. Her eyes were closed. Laura cautiously stepped forward ignoring Axel's angry shouts from behind her.

"Kathryn…?"

Kathryn's eyes abruptly opened and burned warningly, she cried out into the dark night sky as though she was trying to tear away from her own body. Fire lashed out all around her engulfing their whole surroundings in an inferno. The fire engulfed Seifer; he outstretched his arms and laughed unnaturally as the flames took his body. The flames reached out feeding from the nature and heading for Laura at top speed. Laura could feel the heat becoming more intense as the fire closed in on her. She closed her eyes and stood still awaiting her fate.

i I'm sorry… /i


	16. Released

Chapter 16 – Released

Jen's eyes abruptly opened, she sat up in her bed and pulled the covers off herself. She had been sweating; she was too hot so she pulled off her jumper, leaving her with just a vest and sweatpants on. Her wounds were starting to scar; and becoming quite itchy and irritable.

_i What woke me up? /i _

Jen stretched her arms in front of her and paced around the room. She found the light switch on the wall and lit the room up. Her sword, which was propped up against the wall next to her bed, reflected the light and it shone in her eyes.

_i "B-but! I wanna help!"_

"_Jen, you're in no condition to fight! You won't even be able to lift your sword. Stay here! That's an order!"_

_/i_

She reached for her sword and pulled it up above her head and spun it round in a circle motion, then jabbed forward towards an invisible opponent.

i_Ha! I can lift my sword… hmm… they have been a while… maybe I should just go check and see if everything is okay. /i_

She placed the sword on her bed and pulled on some jeans and a black T-shirt. She also threw on her little black jacket. Jen pulled her draw open and found her scabbard. She attached it around her waist and slid her sword into it. It fitted comfortably inside the sheath and she quickly shoved her boots on. She turned around and swung her door open.

_-------------------------------------_

Alix sat in the darkness with her knees tucked into her body she breathed in heavily and sighed.

"Guys… I'm sorry"

Rinoa replied out of the darkness somewhere to her right. She edged closer to Alix and gave her a hug, slightly awkwardly because they couldn't see anything.

"It's not your fault don't worry"

Alix couldn't see her but she knew that Rinoa would be smiling reassuringly. She could here some banging and clattering to the left and above her. It was Irvine and Squall trying to get the trapdoor open. Alix stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned back.

"Yeah… but I should have warned you that she's quite… …clever."

Alix was remembering how Kathryn had managed to lock the four of them in the cellar of the pub in Winhill. Squall spoke up.

"Why did we even come down here?"

Alix couldn't see but the voice changed so she assumed it was Irvine.

"It's no good it won't open"

Just then there was a knock on the trapdoor.

"Hello?" A Muffled voice called out from the other side.

Either Squall or Irvine hammered back. Alix assumed it was Irvine as he called out to the voice.

"Open the door! We have been locked down here!"

The muffled voice replied

"Erm… okay… hang on."

Something clattered against the door and then it slowly began to lift up. A strip of dim light swam into the room, it must have been night, and the dim light was coming from the street lamps. As Alix was thinking this the trapdoor was slowly heaved further open. Squall and Irvine pushed from underneath until the trapdoor was fully open. Alix looked up the stairs of the cellar past Irvine and Squall at the tall slim figure standing above the trapdoor peering down

"Jen!"

Alix ran up the stairs past Irvine and Squall and jumped at Jen, hugging her tightly.

"…ahhh! Alix… hi… now can you stop squishing me?"

She laughed and prized Alix off her.

"Where are the others?"

Squall has just appeared out of the hole.

"Laura and Axel should be by the bottom gate and Quistis and Ze…"

He pointed behind Jen and Alix.

"…are walking towards us…?"

Jen and Alix spun around. Zell and Quistis were walking towards them, they both looked dishevelled. Zell's shirt had been torn slightly and there was a gash down his right leg. Quistis' hair wasn't pinned up neatly like usual it was hanging down her back messily and her face was scuffed.

Rinoa had just appeared out of the cellar and noticed Zell and Quistis.

"What happened to you?"

Quistis tried to pin her hair back while Zell was speaking.

"We ran into Rajin and Fujin! We are guessing they were with Kathryn and Seifer… did you guys find them?"

Irvine gave Squall a sideways glance.

"Yer… they kinda' locked us in that cellar"

Quistis' hair fell out again and she spoke up.

"How did you manage to get locked in… oh never mind I don't want to know… So where are Kathryn and Seifer now, any idea Squall?

"I don't know… they could have got away the time we've been locked down here."

Just then Alix had a horrifying thought.

"What if Rajin and Fujin met up with Kathryn and Seifer and headed that way!"

She pointed towards the bottom of the town.

"There is only Axel and Laura down there, they wont be able to hold them all off!"

Zell looked over to Squall

"Squall, what's the plan?"

"Let's go!!"

Squall ran through the town followed by his comrades. Alix kept up with Jen and as they were running she asked her,

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

_i I hope so /i_


	17. Scorched

Chapter 17 - Scorched

Squall, Zell, Irvine, Rinoa, Quistis, Jen and Alix were all running through the town of Winhill, towards the bottom gate. Squall, who was leading, slowed down to a stop. At first Alix didn't know why but she then noticed a little bit into the distance was Rajin and Fujin. They had Selphie. Rajin called out to them.

"We have your little friend, you know!"

"AFFIRMITIVE!"

"Come on, come and get her!"

"SILENCE!"

Fujin, kicked Rajin's shin, Rajin was holding Selphie captive and she almost wriggled out of his arms but he tightened his grip. Alix turned around to ask Jen what they could do, but she was gone.

_i What is she up to? /i _

Irvine moved forward to be inline with Squall he whispered to him.

"We have to get her back, Squall!"

"If we make a move now they might hurt her or worse… or there could be a trap…"

Zell moved to join them.

"What should we do guys?"

As they whispered away to each other Alix noticed Jen appearing behind Rajin who was still shouting taunts to the group. She had found a discarded umbrella somewhere, It was badly ripped. She quietly sneaked behind him unnoticed, even by Squall, Irvine and Zell. Rinoa nudged Quistis and Alix who were standing either side of her, they stood silently and made no indication they knew she was there. Jen lifted the umbrella above her head and brought it crashing down to Rajin's head. As he was falling to the floor Selphie escaped his clutches and ran towards the group. Fujin span around to face Jen.

"ANNIHILATION!"

Before Fujin acted, Jen thrust the umbrella through her stomach. She fell to the floor, screaming in pain, and then pulled the umbrella back out slowly. Jen left Rajin unconscious on the floor and Fujin pouring with blood. She joined the group; Selphie was in Irvine's arms sobbing into his chest. In between sobs she thanked everyone. Selphie composed herself then turned to Squall.

"They took my weapon…"

"Okay… just stick with Irvine for now then"

"Yay!"

Alix turned to face Jen.

"Why didn't you just use your sword?"

"Well, I just thought that would be more fun"

"Okay…?"

Rinoa giggled and Squall shot Jen a disapproving look. He turned to face the direction they had been heading in.

"Let's keep going everyone,"

They began to walk and passed the unconscious Rajin and Fujin. They continued down the path the little country houses were becoming more sparse. Alix squinted through the darkness and could make out the small farm at the end of the town. Then she noticed the blonde haired figure in the distance walking towards them.

"There's Axel!"

She pointed through the darkness. Just then he skidded round on his feet and sprinted back to where he was coming from. Rinoa squinted through the darkness then spoke up.

"Where's he going?"

He started shouting and calling out for Laura.

_iWhat's happened to Laura!? /i_

Everyone started sprinting after Axel, the group had just got to the farm, Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream that flew through the village and tore through everyone's body. Moments after, there was an a explosion of fire just up ahead of Axel, it lit up the entire surroundings and burned towards them. Alix noticed Seifer in the distance being engulfed by the flames, outstretching his arms as if he were welcoming it. Then she saw another figure, it was Laura. The flames closed in her drawing close and closer. She was frozen to the spot. So was everyone else.

Squall jumped into action and surged forward and past Axel; he looked up towards the sky and lifted both hands in the air, chanting something that Alix couldn't hear. A bright white cloud formed in the sky and a graceful tall woman fell from the cloud and landed gracefully next to Squall. She had the features of a human being apart from her skin was an icy blue colour. She had long blonde and icy blue hair that fell to her hips. Alix stared over in admiration.

_i It's Shiva! /i _

Shiva soared through the air towards the firey inferno and Squall ran along behind her. Jen, Alix and Zell ran over next to Axel and they started running over together. Shiva stretched her arms out and an arctic blizzard sped through the air from her palms. The raging fire had just engulfed Laura when the icy magic hit it. Squall ran forwards into the flames and pulled Laura out of them. Shiva froze the entire inferno, turning it into a giant glacier. Shiva rose back up to the clouds and departed back into the heavens. Jen, Alix, Zell and Axel had just reached Squall and Laura. She was completely scorched, holes had been burned into her clothes all over. Her skin on her arms and face was blistered and red. Her eyes were closed. Squall looked round to the others. Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis had just got there too. Squall lifted the burned body in his arms and stood with her.

"I'm Sorry… I got there too late"


	18. Ice

Chapter 18 – Ice

Squall laid the girl down on the soft grass and stepped back, his vision went slightly blurry, he started to wobble and fell to his knees.

"Squall!"

Rinoa ran to his side and took his hands.

"You tried your best…"

She slowly helped him stand and he steadied his footing. He looked back over to Laura. Alix held her tightly, sobbing into her chest. Jen was knelt next to her an arm around Alix and her other hand over her mouth. Axel moved closer, ignoring the searing pain from the wound on his chest. _i No… /i _Zell gently pulled Alix away from Laura and let her cry into his T-Shirt hugging her tightly. Jen tried to hold back her tears. Then, a glint of hope, the smallest amount of hope, but still there was hope!

_i The Phoenix Down! /i _

Jen pulled the vial of red liquid that she had been keeping from her back pocket and popped of the cork. Axel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jen…"

"It might work Axel!"

She slowly opened Laura's mouth and tipped the red liquid into the opening. She waited. She waited for any signs of life.

_i Come on Laura… please… /i_

Axel pulled her back slowly.

"It's too late Jen…"

Tears ran down her face uncontrollably, Axel pulled her round into a hug. He looked down at Laura's lifeless body.

i Laura… /i

Laura stayed motionless. Alix had stopped crying so much and it left the group in silence. After a while Irvine broke the silence gently and spoke softly.

"Everyone… we can't stay here..."

Squall broke away from Rinoa and stepped forward.

"Your right"

He went over to Laura and picked up her lifeless body. She hung in his arms limply. He examined her carefully, scorch marks scarred her all over from the fire.

i I'm Sorry /i

Her right eye flickered.

i No! I imagined it…/i

They both slowly started to lift heavily as she stirred.

i What!? /i

"Guys! Everyone!"

Alix ran over to Squall and took the girl from his arms. She fell to her knees with her and sobbed again.

"Laura! You're Alive!"

She sat up slowly and pulled herself from Alix's knees. She suddenly remembered what had happened.

"The fire!!"

Jen took her hands and pulled her up. She was extremely dizzy and leaned on Jen for support.

"Everything's okay now Laura, it's all taken care of"

She spun Laura around to face the giant glacier that was behind her a little in the distance. They all stood up staring for a moment. A strange sound was coming from the glacier. A cracking sound form within. It became louder and more intense, then suddenly the whole glacier shattered and millions of tiny pieces of ice flew in every direction. Laura shielded her eyes as it showered the group. The ice glinted in the moonlight as it fell from the sky. Selphie caught some of the tiny pieces of ice in her palm.

"It's beautiful"

She smiled. Alix and Laura embraced and Alix grinned once again.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Laura!"

"I'm Sorry Alix"

Jen scooped some of the ice up and threw it in Axel's face

"Ouch! Jen! That's ice, it hurts you know!"

Squall remembered his leadership duties and stepped forward.

"Come on guys, We'll have to get back now."

Laura took another look at the last pieces of ice slowly falling to the floor and turned to Alix.

"Alix… Kathryn was in there."

Alix stared through the sky and then down at the ice collected on the floor. It resembled snow. It was pretty.

"Come on guys" Squall shouted.

Laura caught up with them a bit shakily on her feet. Jen met her and helped her along. Alix stared down at the ice again.

i Kathryn… /i

Jen and Laura turned back to Alix and in unison called over.

"Alix!?"

She turned round and ran up to them, they turned and made there way, with the rest of the group, towards the garden.


	19. Why must we all fight?

Chapter 19 – i"_Why must we all fight…?"/i_

A tall, rugged looking man's heavy footsteps echoed around the stone walls as he stepped through the gates of Timber. He was in his early 20s at least. His dark flowing hair went just past his shoulders and a scabbard hung from his left hip and a dagger attached to his right. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the air, the town was eerily empty, not as full as he remembered. Most men now, as soon as they were old enough, were recruited into the Galbadian Army.

As he drew near the centre of the town, he could see a couple of boys playing and running around. As he got closer they stopped what they were doing and stared up at him in awe. The taller of the two boys ran up close to him.

"Hey Mister! Are you in the Army?"

His friend joined him.

"No! You're wrong Dalin! I bet he's a SeeD! When I grow up I'm gonna' be a SeeD!"

He swung an imaginary sword about enthusiastically, making strange whooshing sound effects.

"Oh Yeah!? Well I'm gonna be in the Army!"

He pointed an imaginary gun at his friend and pretended to shoot him.

Mikki looked down at the two children and felt saddened.

_i Why must we all fight… /i_

"I'm neither…"

He walked off leaving the two boys staring after him. He got to the hotel and paid for a room. He took his key and let himself in, he slowly sunk into the chair next to his bed.

_i The last time I was in Timber… was… /i_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikki! Come here check this out!"

A small brown haired girl clutched something in her palm playfully. A little browned haired boy ran after her and playfully tackled her to the ground.

"Lemee see! Lemee see!"

"No stop! You'll kill him!!"

She pushed him off her and sat on the floor with her legs crossed.

"Look!"

She opened her palm to present a little red ladybird. It opened its wings and took flight flying past Mikki's eyes and then up and up. The two friends watched it fly up until they could no longer see it.

"What are you guys staring at?"

Another girl had appeared behind them, her long silver hair blew gently in the breeze.

The other girl jumped up and embraced her tightly.

"Si! Where have you been!?"

"Where do you think Selphie?"

She grinned pushing the other girl gently off her. She noticed Mikki, still sitting on the floor.

"Hi Mikki!"

"You've been in the woods without us, again. Haven't you Si?"

As he spoke, he looked at the ground, sad and disappointed.

"I'm sorry guys I just couldn't wait for you! But anyway… guess what? I found something in the forest, come on guys I wanna' show ya!"

She grabbed Mikki's hand and pulled him up, then grabbed Selphie's hand. She ran as fast as she could, dragging them off towards the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikki sighed and kicked his boots off, sinking further into the chair.

_i Where are you…? Selphie…? Silva…? /i_

The next day Mikki made his way into the old forest. He travelled deep within the forest, trying to find any evidence of this part of his childhood or something to remind him.

_i It's… not the same… /i_

He sat down on a mossy boulder.

_i Maybe I shouldn't have left… maybe I was too young and I was foolish… I was only 15… I just couldn't stand it... Si… Sephy… I'm really sorry I left… you understand though right? I had to… I just couldn't go to war like everyone else… it might sound silly but my heart… didn't… it told me no… …I'm Sorry /i_

He sighed and stared out into the wilderness.

_i Why must we all fight…? /_


	20. Seaside Air

Chapter 20 – Seaside Air

"Guys…?"

Jen stood up and moved to the window, stretching her arms behind her. Laura was lying on her bed and Alix was sunk into the comfy chair in the corner. Laura sat up wincing, her wounds becoming uncomfortable.

"What is it Jen?"

She turned around and sat on the edge of Laura's bed, making sure both girls could see her.

"You know before the whole incident last week."

Laura frowned remembering her foolish acts, and how she could have very easily been killed. Also, remembering how she could have also escaped the horrendous burns that covered her body if she just kept running instead of turning back. She pushed it to the back of her mind as Alix replied.

"Yeah…?"

"Well… I was in the library and I was just thinking about everyone… hoping that you guys were okay… and then I heard this voice saying exactly that… telling me that I was worried about my friends or something like that anyway. It was this girl… she told me… she had brought us here. But just as she told me that this librarian came round to talk to us, when I turned around again… she was gone!"

Alix sat up in her chair.

"How come you never mentioned this before?"

"I dunno… I kept wanting to; I suppose I just kept forgetting…"

"Forgetting something like that?"

Laura had been quiet since Jen had begun talking. She cut in before Jen replied.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Did she tell you her name?"

"Yeah… erm… I think she said Eleanor or Alice… I can't remember"

"Ellone?"

"Yes that was it!"

Alix's eyes widened. She stood up and looked directly at Laura.

"Ellone brought us here!? But… why?"

"Hmm… did she say why Jen?"

"No… she didn't… so do you know her… from the game?"

Alix sat back down and looked over to Jen.

"Yeah, she had this power to show Squall and everyone the past."

"Wow… so what does she want with us?"

"No idea…"

Jen got back up and stared out of the window again. Alix sunk slowly back into the chair. The room was silent.

Laura lay back down and stared up into the air. She slowly closed her eyes.

i Why did you bring us here Ellone?

…

…

…

I need your help /i

"What!?"

Jen turned around breaking her gaze from the window and Alix sat up again, confused.

i Was that… Ellone?" /i

----------------------------------------------------------

Mikki stared out of the window, blurs of trees flicked across his eyes as the train travelled along the track. He sighed and sat back in his chair. The speaker above him started buz zing quietly; indicating it had been switched on.

"BeeBoo Next Stop Balamb Town…"

The tannoy turned off and the train slowly came to a stop, Mikki stood up and walked out of the carriage and to the doors of the train. They opened and he walked down the stairs onto the platform followed by a few more passengers. He stretched his arms and yawned. He walked out of the train station and into the town of Balamb. The moon glowed down on the town and dimly lit the midnight blue sky. Mikki could smell the salty air of the seaside town, he smiled as he made his way over to the hotel.


	21. Voices

Chapter 21 - Voices

Laura swivelled round on her bed ignoring her wounds and looked up to Alix and Jen.

"Did you guys… hear that?"

Jen moved away from the window and replied.

"Yes… it was strange… distant… but close… a voice?"

"That's what I heard… Alix…? Did you…?"

Alix pushed herself up again so she was completely upright in her chair; she had been deep in thought.

"…yeah. That was Ellone wasn't it? Why does she need our help…?"

Laura stood up to look out the window where Jen had just been moments ago. A couple of her cuts on her stomach opened slightly, sending a searing pain through them.

"Ouch!"

She lightly placed a hand over some of the cuts.

"I wish these cuts would just hurry up and heal…"

Alix got up from her seat and walked over to the window.

"Don't worry they will soon! We all want you to heal as fast as possible"

She grinned and gently pulled Laura into an embrace, Jen placed a hand on her friend's shoulder careful not to irritate any wounds that may be there.

"Thanks guys."

She smiled, and closed her eyes, just then she began to feel a tingle all over her body.

i huh? /i

She opened her to eyes to see a slight green glow around herself and her friends. i What's this glow!? /i She then realised her wounds were becoming less sore and irritable, the pain was fading, until, it was gone. The slight green glow faded away and Laura jumped back, slightly frightened.

"What just happened?"

She looked down to her wounds, but there were none. They had all disappeared.

"My wounds… they've gone!"

Jen put her hand to her face and realised something, she then quickly ran to the mirror.

"My scar has gone too!"

The two girls looked around to face Alix, she was extremely pale and swaying slightly from side to side.

"Alix…?" Laura moved towards her.

Alix's eyes flickered and she started falling forwards, Laura outstretched her arms just in time to catch her and she laid her gently on the floor. Jen rushed to her side with Laura.

"Alix!? Laura what happened to her?"

"I dunno… we better get her to the infirmary!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikki awoke to the gentle sound of the sea's continuous waves. He opened the curtains in his room and watched it for a while.

i So peaceful… If only it could always be like this /i

He later made his way down to the harbour and sat on a bench facing the ocean. He leaned back and relaxed for the first time in what seemed like months. He closed his eyes taking in the salty seaside air.

"Erm… excuse me"

He opened his eyes and they fell upon a very graceful young woman with ginger curls dropping by her side. She wore a long black dress and a similar length purple coat.

i What's with her clothes… /i

"Yer…?"

"My name's Kathryn… I think I need your help…"


	22. Trust

Chapter 22 - TrustMikki looked up at Kathryn confused. "My help?""You're looking for your friend's right?" "I.. wha…? How did you-""I can help you find them… but will you join me?""Hang on… how do you know that I'm looking for some friends?" Mikki was becoming increasingly suspicious of Kathryn, as well as slightly scared, although he kept this hidden."That doesn't matter right now… you'll just have to trust me…" She sat down on the bench next to Mikki and thought for a moment. Mikki stared back at her suspiciously. "There's this group. Called SeeD. You know of them?""I do…" "Well… I want to find them, and stop this madness; all this fighting is reckless… I know contacting the SeeDs would make more sense as the first step. The Galbadian army would never listen to such a minority group… and I know you feel as passionate as me in this aspect." Mikki replied more gentle this time. "How did you know that…?" "I told you that it doesn't matter at the moment. Just please help me, in return I'll help you find those friend's of yours." _This girl has the same thoughts and views as me, they're could be more of us and together we could stop all this fighting… like I've always wanted. _He smiled at Kathryn, who returned the pleasant gesture."Okay, I'll help."_Fool… _-----------------------------------------------------In the infirmary Jen and Laura sat on one side of Alix's bed. Axel was on the other side. Doctor Kadowaki came back into the room. All three friends looked up as she approached the foot of the bed. "She'll be fine" She smiled at the friends. "She's just exhausted, when your wounds healed it was her energy that healed them, she transferred it from her own body to yours, but used too much. She needs to be careful though, because if she uses too much in one go, it may kill her… I'll inform Squall what of what happened" She left the room and walked out the infirmary, to go find their leader. Laura looked down at Alix, she was breathing gently and steadily. "She can heal… she's a…" she hesitated."…Mage" Axel finished Laura's sentence. "Wow..." Jen sunk into the chair by the was a silence as the three friends were all deep in thought once again. Until, Axel broke the strangely peaceful silence."Well I'm gonna' go now guys… the doctor said she was fine so when she wakes tell her I came by" He stood up and stretched, Jen and Laura watched after him as he left the infirmary. "We should tell him about Ellone …" Laura was still staring at the door."Yeah…" Jen was also staring at the same spot."…guys… what happened?" A sheepish voice came from the bed."Alix! You're awake!!" Laura squeezed Alix, hugging her tightly."Laura! Don't suffocate the girl!"


	23. I promise

Chapter 23 – "I promise…"Alix was sat up in her bed with her legs crossed and her head in her arms staring into space. _I'm so bored… I hope I can leave the infirmary soon _Just then the room to her door opened and Zell came rushing in. "Alix! I heard what happened to you! You okay?" He rushed to her side frantically."I'm fine Zell! I'm just really bored!""Oh… well then I'll keep you company then" He grinned, rubbing the back of his head, He sat on the chair next to Alix's bed. Alix looked around the room feeling slightly awkward. Zell broke the small silence. "Hey we haven't really had the chance to talk properly since the whole incident with Kathryn…" "Oh yeah... I never got the chance to thank you… Sorry I cried on your shirt… but thank you!" She grinned."Hey, don't worry about it." He grinned back as the awkward silence returned once again. This time Alix broke it with a heavy sigh. Zell looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong?" She sighed again before speaking."…I've always thought coming somewhere like this would be great, well it is but at the same time, I hate it. I miss my family back home and one of my good friends is…" before she finished her sentence a single tear ran from Alix's eye. "…dead… does that mean when… if… I get back home she'll be dead there too… and will I get home… why am I even here…?" Zell listened attentively; he placed his hand gently on hers. "…and I know Jen and Laura feel the same, they try to hide it but I can see it in their eyes, their pain hurts me… and I think that was how I unlocked this power. I didn't want to see them in pain anymore, and I wanted it so badly that I ended up transferring all the positive energy I had left to them… I felt all my happiness seep away from me… it's a terrifying feeling."She looked away from Zell, holding back tears."Alix…" Alix turned her head towards Zell slightly, still trying to hide the tears that were now trickling down her face. Zell leant in and gently rubbed the tears from her face. "Don't cry…" he stared into her eyes. His blue eyes shone into her pretty, green eyes, which glistened with the last couple of tears that fell from them. Zell moved in closer, placing one of his hands around her waist. Alix's heart skipped a beat. _Oh god… _Her heart was beating faster than normal as Zell pulled her closer to him, he gently placed his free hand on Alix's cheek. He hesitated for a moment what seemed an eternity, their lips almost touching, Alix could feel Zell's breath, and his breathing was slightly unsteady. _Oh my god he's going to… _Then their lips finally connected, Zell's lips were strangely quite soft. He deepened the kiss, pulling Alix closer towards him. After some time, they reluctantly pulled away from each other, smiling. Zell pulled Alix into a hug. "Everything's going to be okay Alix… I promise"


	24. Help Me

Chapter 24 – "Help me"Squall walked into the infirmary to find Jen and Laura squatting at Alix's door giggling quietly. _…? _"Jen… Laura…? Is Zell in there I need to talk to him…"He grabbed hold of the door handle. Laura quickly jumped up and grabbed his arm and pulled at his sleeve. "Yeah but wait, you can't…" He swung the door open to find Alix and Zell passionately embracing each other. "…go in…"Zell and Alix pulled away from each other, both awfully embarrassed. Alix's cheeks turned pink. Squall still had hold of the door handle. "…" "Squall… hey… so…" Squall stood frozen where he was. "I'll erm… talk to you later Zell... " He quickly closed the door and sped off, out of the infirmary a bit pink in the face. Laura and Jen collapsed in fits of laughter on the floor. Just then the door swung open again. Laura and Jen quietened again as they watched Zell run off out the infirmary. He called after Squall."Squall! It's okay am not busy now!" Jen and Laura burst into more hysteric fits of laughter falling about on each other. Then Alix came to the door. "You were spying on me!" Laura stood up, her eyes watering; she then pulled Jen to her feet too. "We're sorry Alix" She said whilst wiping the tears from her eyes. Jen poked Alix's shoulder playfully. "Alix and Ze-ell sitting in a tree"Laura joined in "K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Alix shoved them both back. "Hey! Shut up!" She was grinning again, apart from blushing; she was back to her usual self. Just then, Axel walked into the infirmary looking slightly confused. "Hey girls, glad to see your okay now Alix!" Jen noticed his expression, "What's up?" "I just saw Squall and then Zell running out of here. Squall looked a bit flustered…" The three girls burst into fits of laughter once again.------------------------------------------------------------Mikki stared out the window of the train watching trees flash by, after a while he looked down at his feet, feeling a bit dizzy and also sick of the same view. _I hate trains… _Kathryn was sitting on the seat on the other side of the apartment watching Mikki closely. "You okay Mikki" "Yeah… I'm just sick of trains… I've been on so many this past year… so why are we heading to dollet?" "I have a… feeling that a group of SeeDs are going to be there… so it's our chance to… confront them.""A feeling…?" "Yes. You trust me right?""Yeah…" "...and you want to find your friends?" "Yes." "…and you understand that if they resist… we have to fight?""Yes I do…""I know you hate fighting… but sometimes… it's inevitable."Just then something deep within Kathryn clawed to the surface. Mikki saw here facial expression change, especially her eyes. They changed from dark and mysterious, to helpless. Mikki was just about to speak when Kathryn grabbed out towards him and clawed on his arm. "Help me!" It was just a whisper but it went right through Mikki sending shivers all through his body."Kathryn!? What's happening!?"Just then Kathryn collapsed hitting the ground with a thud. Mikki lifted her up and laid her on the seat opposite. _What just happened _


End file.
